<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lest you betray me by yesternight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240637">lest you betray me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesternight/pseuds/yesternight'>yesternight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Attempt at Humor, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Business Bay, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Gen, King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Witch TommyInnit, for now let's enjoy this stupid happy family and the begrudging witch child, schlatt sends old english poems to wil and he's about to strangle someone, well there'll be angst in later chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesternight/pseuds/yesternight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in a continent where magic is deemed dangerous and the head of a witch is worth thousands, a young witch finds himself in a dull country of eternal snow.</p><p>a heavy curse blankets the whole country, but he is kind enough to give them fire.<br/><br/><b><i>or</i></b></p><p> <br/>tommy is a witch and 3/4 sbi is his newfound family but tommy's too busy being tsundere<br/><i>also schlatt sends wilbur poems about him being a twink</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>--- this ship is entirely crack, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>╔═══════════════╗</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>lest you betray me.</b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>—<em> in which witchinnit helps fix an empire's curse,</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>gets a new family, finds his old one,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>and puts up with schlatt and his</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>shitty love poems</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>©yesternight 2021</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>╚═══════════════╝</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. bibliography.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>The Official Xeyna Guide</p>
  <p>Built for a traveler's easy access, complete with a travel guide and an instruction manual on what to do and not do around Xeyna.</p>
  <p>Stay clear of witches or preferably, kill them. The country you're traveling to will pay a hefty sum.</p>
</div>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>╭─━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━─╮</p><p>
  <strong>The Official Xeyna Travel Guide</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Built for a traveler's easy access, complete with a travel guide and an instruction manual on what to do and not do around Xeyna.</p><p>Stay clear of witches or preferably, kill them. The country you're traveling to will pay a hefty sum.</p><p> </p><p>╰─━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━─╯</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Continent:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Xeyna</p><p>- the largest continent on the map, with 57 officially recognized countries. a vast picking of cultures and ethnicities can be experienced in this wonderful land. enjoy your stay!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Countries:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Antarctic Empire</p><p>- one of the most powerful empires on the continent, it is known for its cold and harsh weather. fire cannot survive in the outdoors, so put on as many layers should you decide to travel further down south. the monarchy, however, is one of the most stable, so you need not fret about any political misgivings.</p><p> </p><p>Zeltia</p><p>- its sandy dunes and silky camels are its pride and joy. the weather there is relatively hot, so it is advised to wear clothes as thin as you can manage. the street food there is one of the best in the land and there are many beautiful men and women waiting for you in the street sides. beware, beautiful as they may be, they are known to be quite the pocket pickers. the military is strong but very corrupt. keep your belongings at your side at all times.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Terms:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Creator</p><p>- she who had loved and blessed the lands of xeyna with fertility and magic. her gift of magic, however, has been abused by illegal practitioners and must be outlawed before anything else might happen to her wonderful land. mockery of her name and blasphemy will lead you to your death.</p><p> </p><p>Witches</p><p>- officially outlawed in year 34, these are illegal practitioners of the arcane arts. when sighted, report to the nearby government officials or kill them for a hefty sum. do <em>not </em>entangle yourselves in their affairs any longer. their vast knowledge of the arcane arts will lead to your downfall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. beginning.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>prologue.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The arcane magics are beautiful and dangerous, awesome in all its glory yet painful when angered. It is an art practiced and mastered throughout the centuries, the solution to illnesses and weaknesses, and a weapon sharpened till lethal.</p><p>A wondrous gift bestowed upon them by the Creator, it is meant to be cherished by Her people.</p><p>But as of the present, is now banned from 40 different countries on the Xeyna continent.</p><p>Clearly, our stubborn protagonist must have forgotten, because now he runs for his life through the forest, breath strangled and choking as his lungs threaten to collapse on him.</p><p>“Fuck,” Tommy mutters under his breath, gulping in all the air he could as he dashes away from the soldiers hot on his trail. He continually flicks his wrist as he was trained, trying to summon for his wand, but his heavy head and tired limbs were too much for him to be able to focus.</p><p>“Find the boy and bring him to the king!” He hears their captain roar. He shudders and drops down to a bush. He feels sticky and disgusting with all the sweat running down his body, but now is not the time to be worried about hygiene and he flicks his wrist again to summon his wand.</p><p>In an instant, the sleek figure of his cherrywood wand fits in his hand and he sighs in relief. Only the Creator would have known how much deep shit he would be in if the wand came only a second later.</p><p>“Stupid wand,” he mutters angrily while he points it strategically at the impending soldiers. “Be faster, won’t you?”</p><p>The wand sputters and flickers angrily with red sparks, as if to say ‘<em>it’s not my fault you’re a shitty witch</em>!’. Tommy rolls his eyes at it and readies the spell.</p><p>The tip of the wand starts to flicker brightly with the red-hot flames of a fireball glowing and pulsing, ready to strike with a simple curve of the hand. Tommy licks his lips and smiles in anticipation. This should show these soldiers who’s boss.</p><p>With a silent prayer, he lets the fireball go. The ball of light flies midair, trying to sense where the nearest wall of flesh is. It glows blindingly when it swoops down and rushes towards the soldiers with great speed and whizzes around them. The clash and clang of their metal armor along with their shrieks give Tommy childish delight.</p><p>“Simpletons,” he scoffs. Soldiers of the mighty country of Zeltia, losing to one fireball? If they lost this easily, why can’t the witches just go back outside and set the entire country ablaze?</p><p>With all the grandeur and flourish that he could muster, Tommy steps out of his hiding spot and stares down the defeated soldiers on the ground. They’re a mix of groans and scorched skin. Tommy snorts at how utterly pathetic they look.</p><p>“Look at the lot of you,” he sneers. “How can the witches be so afraid of you when you’re so easily defeated? It doesn’t make sense to me. Nevertheless—” he stretches out one hand and summons the broom– “I don’t have the precious time to dally around and fight some useless soldiers.”</p><p>The soldiers could only watch on in defeat as he hops on his broom and fly away.</p><p>The fireball slowly fades away with the wind as its master goes farther and farther away, but not before setting the captain’s beard ablaze. It sputters in satisfaction and finally disappears.</p><p>-</p><p>Wherever the wind blows, Tommy follows.</p><p>Now that he’s on his broom, finally away from witch hunters and soldiers, Tommy closes his eyes and lets himself relax. The wind is getting colder and colder the more he travels down north and he knows he’s far away from the lush spring fields of the mid-continent and is travelling towards the end of the lands.</p><p>He wonders what awaits him there. Do people who sharpen their swords for the chance to taste witch blood await him or is it bare lands and another lonely, desolate place for Tommy to hide into?</p><p>Or perhaps, and Tommy lets himself a glimmer of hope, someplace that he could call a home is waiting for him?</p><p>He knows it’s unlikely, especially in a continent where witches are scorned upon, but it has been several months since he last fled the home he grew up in and Tommy is nothing but hopeful. Business Bay, they called their coven. Under the guise of merchants selling priceless artifacts to the nobles, they hid their craft away. The memories of when they’d play with their wands and cast harmless pranks on each other come to mind and Tommy sighs mournfully.</p><p>Creator, he prays. He just wants to go back home.</p><p>But home is nothing but an impossible concept for those who call themselves witches, not when half of a continent wants their heads on a stake.</p><p>Through the thick winter fog and its snowy atmosphere, tall spires and ice-blue flags come into view. It’s the least colorful country Tommy’s ever encountered, with its smooth stone architecture and pale blue roofs. The trees are bare and the only fires flicker from behind windows, never on the lamp posts standing uselessly on the sides of its abandoned streets.</p><p>Tommy wills his broom to go lower and drop to the bushes, where he takes off the signature witchy hat and folds it up with magic.</p><p>If there’s one thing Tommy hates the most, it’s the cold, but there’s nothing he could do about it if he wants to have a place to sleep tonight.</p><p>-</p><p>“Sorry,” the innkeeper glares down at him. “No space.”</p><p>“We’re not taking in people, kid,” another one harshly dismisses him. “Good night.”</p><p>Door slam after door slam after door slam and Tommy’s sanity is slowly slipping away. Who the hell did these people think they were? One flick of his wand and he’ll set this whole snowy country on fire if he could.</p><p>“Fuckin’ pricks,” Tommy spits out. He glares at the innkeeper from outside the window and marches away. “They should be fucking grateful that they even get customers! I’ll burn this sad, pathetic country to the ground and they’ll come groveling to my feet for forgiveness!”</p><p>He kicks the stone off the cobble path and marches off to find somewhere else to sleep. The only place he can find is a sad, sodden alleyway and he slams his bag to the ground and sits down on the snow.</p><p>“Creator, this place is shitty <em>and </em>cold,” he grumbles, summoning his wand and lighting a fireball aglow. “What kind of country is this? It’s so sad and wet that I almost feel bad for it.” The fireball sputters its agreement and Tommy huffs. “Right? I liked the other country more, even if there was a bounty on my head. I can’t believe they placed 40, 000 primes on my head.” He scowls. “Do I look that cheap to you?”</p><p>The fireball does something akin to a snicker and Tommy glares at it. “Shut your fucking mouth.”</p><p>“What the hell am I seeing?”</p><p>Tommy’s eyes snap up and meet the wide brown eyes of a soldier clad in full netherite. Their orange fox ears twitch and their tail’s fur is standing up in alarm. “Are you a… Are you a witch?”</p><p>Tommy immediately stands up and points the wand at him. “Don’t come any closer unless you want to burn to a crisp.”</p><p>The hybrid soldier’s expression seems to shift into alarm and fear. “Eret! Eret! I found a witch!” Tommy snarls and readies the spell. A tall man comes into view and he pulls his sword out against Tommy.</p><p>The fireball immediately blasts off and the man called Eret has no difficulty in slicing it into two before it flickers and fades away into the cold. Tommy can only blink in astonishment.</p><p><em>These soldiers are better than I expected, </em>he thinks. Underestimate and you lose, was the first thing his teacher drilled into his brain whenever he got too cocky. He raises the wand and starts muttering another spell before the hybrid tackles him and manages to lock on a pair of handcuffs onto his wrists.</p><p>“What the–!” He bares his teeth at the fox and squirms and wriggles out of his hold. “Let me out! Let me out you fucking fox or I’ll kill you!”</p><p>“Not unless the king beheads you first,” the fox hisses back. “Come on, I’m sure the king would be pleased to meet you.”</p><p>-</p><p>Despite how dull and lifeless the surrounding city is, the interior of the castle is glimmering and bright, full with shimmering gold and decorated with the most vibrant of emeralds. The conman in Tommy rubs his hands in glee.</p><p><em>If I could only teleport away and make myself invisible, I could steal half of these treasures and sell them for profit</em>. The wheels in Tommy’s head starts turning and a devious smile spreads on his lips. <em>I’d be set for life! Business Bay would be proud.</em></p><p>“What are you grinning for?” The hybrid, whose name is known to be Fundy, looks at him with wary. “You look creepy.”</p><p>“Fuck off, furry,” Tommy snaps back, wincing at the burning of his wrists. For some reason, he can’t cast any spells with the enchanted handcuffs on. “Your king’s palace ain’t half-bad.”</p><p>“Of course,” Eret replies beside him. “The Antarctic Empire is both glorious and rich in both blessings and treasure. The castle should be fit to the king and his sons’ likings.” Tommy snorts at that, which earns him a glare from both soldiers.</p><p>“The A<em>nta</em>rct<em>ic</em> E<em>mpi</em>r<em>e</em> is b<em>oth</em> gl<em>or</em>io<em>us</em> a<em>nd </em>ric<em>h</em> in b<em>ot</em>h b<em>le</em>ss<em>in</em>gs a<em>n</em>d tre<em>asu</em>re. Pah!” Tommy laughs in their faces. “Look at the city outside. They look so miserable that it’s almost funny! I bet your king just pockets all the money for himself, the fuckin’ loser.”</p><p>This mockery earns him a harsh tug on the handcuffs and Tommy growls, glaring at Fundy who glares right back. “Do <em>not </em>speak of our king like that. You will be beheaded for treason if he doesn’t burn you for being a witch.”</p><p>“Well too bad I’m not a citizen, huh?” Tommy leers at him. “Can’t exactly call it treason when I don’t belong here, dickhead.”</p><p>“Enough of that,” Eret snaps, straightening his already perfect posture and giving a nod to the soldiers standing on either side of two grand doors. If Tommy wasn’t drooling enough, then he is downright <em>salivating</em>. Two gold doors, encrusted with emeralds and aquamarines bigger and brighter than any jewel Tommy’s ever encountered before. This castle is a whole fucking gold mine!</p><p>“I’m gonna get rich,” Tommy mutters to himself before they shove him into a grand hall. He hisses when his knees collide with the marble flooring. Fundy and Eret drop to their knees on either side of him.</p><p>“Your Majesty,” Eret announces in that rather deep voice of his. “We found a witch lurking in the alleyways and brought him to you.”</p><p>Tommy frowns at him. “You talk like I was gonna do something bad.”</p><p>“You had fire on the tip of your wand, if I recall,” Fundy reminds him. Tommy rolls his eyes at how self-important he sounded. “And you sent a fireball in Eret’s way too.”</p><p>“First of all,” he scoffs. “It’s called self-defense, bitch. Second, you should be grateful I can conjure fire in this place. It’s cold enough to freeze my dick off.”</p><p>“Cease your foul mouth this once! You are in His Majesty’s presence!” Tommy takes delight in how Fundy’s hands seem to twitch, probably keeping himself from strangling him in front of the king. He opens his mouth to piss him off again, but a good-natured chuckle rumbles across the room and bounces of the icy blue window panes.</p><p>“It’s fine, Fundy, I don’t take any offense at all.” There’s lightness and warmness to this ruler’s voice that Tommy didn’t quite expect to find in such a cold region, and when he raises his eyes to find the round-bellied, pimpled, pompous man of his expectations, he’s greeted with gentle blue eyes and an even gentler smile. Black feathers sprout from his back, regal and mysterious in their own sense, and flanking his two sides were two young men both just as regal and grandiose as the man who sits on the throne.</p><p>“Son,” said the voice of his would-be executioner. “What is your name?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>